


The merman and the sorcerer

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), 那片星空那片海 | The Starry Night The Starry Sea (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Free Verse, Multi, Poetry, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A resurrection anticipated.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wu Julan/Lu Li





	The merman and the sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Waiting  
For a thousand years  
For two kingdoms restored  
One on land, the other in the sea

A sigh weaves across the land, empty  
From the deep, bubbles rise to the surface, dark and transparent

All things wait  
for the return of the King  
and the rebirth of a Queen

While the King of the land may yet resurface  
the still waters may give him up  
in due time  
the Queen of the sea must be born on land  
found, known, cherished  
when?

Who? How? Where?  
is waiting for them  
One on land, the other in the sea  
Still hopeful  
in the midst of despair

How? Who? Where?  
But most importantly, when?


End file.
